


Carousel of Agony

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Bondshipping, Canon Compliant, Fear, Forced, Forced Masturbation, Forced Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hell Johan, Jealousy, M/M, Masochism, Mild Blood, Minor Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Obsession, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Short One Shot, Swearing, Violence, takes place when jesse's unconscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: Every day, every thought, all of it of vengeance and pain. And how to get under Jaden's skin.Although, maybe today a very much new method came to mind.





	Carousel of Agony

**Author's Note:**

> yubel-yubel is an it, but in the meantime since it's controlling jesse's body in this fic it'll be referred to as a he as the dub does it

“_Fuck,_ this is boring,”

Always, always _so goddamn boring. _

Sit on the throne in the borrowed body until that _little prick _dragged himself over to chatter some, duel, and then permanently shut up once vengeance of being sent into space came.

And _then _they’d rule the twelve dimensions together.

Maybe it would be a good day for Yubel and the boy would even be let talk again.

Or;

He’d keep quiet as before.

Then again… Why the _fuck _was he so slow now?

Late.

_Always _late.

Even now, he was _fucking late _to their whole villain-versus-hero to go down. He was late before too. First wait for the armor to come on, then wait for the troops to gather, then wait for _this _and _that _but all in all, still nowhere near as bad as _right now_.

Jaden was always so slow.

Not that the demon particularly _did _anything or _had _anywhere to go. Time of the world quite literally, ticked how those claws—

No, _fingers. _This time _fingers _decided.

No claws. No fangs. None of that. Right now, the fiend was comfortably lazing around in the throne in the very much fragile, human, body.

Teal hair, muscled body, the overly annoying fighting spirit Jaden wield too. 

What was his name?

Anderson? Jay… Ju… Nonono… It was something else.

The figure swept a leg over in the thought.

What the _fuck _was his name? Jaden’s little companion. The one he dedicated his _love _to instead of his time-transcending dragon. _FUCK _what was he called?!

“Motherfucker!”

The hard, cold stone cracked in its place from the sheer force of Jesse’s arm slamming at it.

“Fuck it! Fuck him… He’s not important. Jaden, focus on Jaden,”

Yubel hushed to himself as time only initiated further anger. Sick of waiting, sick of being used, _played _around for. Sacrificed to turn into that _monstrosity _and for what? For that little shit to send it into _fucking space? _After everything done for him? All that time, all that kept company while the whole _being-a-dragon _thing was studied and the young knight turned into a true soldier.

And he what, tosses the stupid paper card into some rich kid’s rocket to be “purified” as a tournament reward.

_That’s the thank you Jaden gives? _

That’s the treatment he will be given in return.

Maybe not with rockets, but some claws. And blood, and skin tearing of flesh and—

All of the _satisfaction _of ripping the teen in half and showing him the true meaning of _love _so he could never, ever, dare to share that _love _with another.

And definitely not this fucking blue-haired, arrogant, _Scandanavian—_

Jesse.

Jesse Anderson.

That was his name.

The body Yubel _borrowed _so nicely, was Jesse’s.

It only took, what, five minutes of self monologuing to remember? Had it worse.

“Jesse… The one who stole my king’s love, is it?”

The teenager from Europe that came into this school as a transfer student of sorts. Male, around sixteen or seventeen, blue-haired, and…

_Wait. _

Nevermind all the other meaningless bull. There was something that mattered. Something Yubel long forgot ever since the transformation sequence happened.

Humans held _gender. _

Male. This _body _was male. Not premature like Marcel’s. No, this was a fully grown, functional, adult body.

“With a dick,”

Jesse’s voice echoed in the empty hall of a singular levitating chair and floating walls.

Didn’t _that_ just sound like a cure for boredom?

How _convenient_.

After all, how damn long has it been ever since that small, teenage form held its proper function of having _genitals _and other humanly parts instead of _knee-eyes, _scales, armor, and what ever else held the first dragon form together.

Too long. And this was the _perfect _opportunity.

It would hurt the boy and hurt Jaden too. He’d know his _friend _was abused, shamed, and humiliated. That teal-haired _brat_ would be _scarred _for interfering between them.

“Good, good…”

The male muttered to himself, slowly leading that overly _human _hand to the body, swaying the robe-coat out of way and reaching the abdomen.

Then just a little lower and;

Yubel _pressed _against himself.

“Ah_\-- Fuck yes!”_

Just that much triggered such a loud exhale of bliss.

The cure for boredom has indeed been found.

With a swift movement, Jesse’s form proceeded to rid himself of the so _unnecessary _pants in the way and lower all, one, two… _whatever-the-fuck _how many belts aside and dug into the gem beneath it all.

To pull out the delightful and wanting dick awaiting of one _beautiful_ stroking session.

“…Not bad, I’ll give him that,”

The fiend mumbled to himself in inspecting of the body. Human, demon, dragon, monster card or not, anyone could appreciate a nice-looking cock.

Now to make use of it.

“Nah, nah, hold on,”

Yubel stopped himself, humming a few seconds in silence to come up with, an idea, a _plan. _

All of this was to make Jaden suffer, was it not?

And to make _him _suffer, _Jesse _had to suffer as well.

“Time to greet your morning gift, Anderson!”

With a pop of the fingers, the sleeping beauty deep within the Crystal chamber was given conscious. Not enough to _do anything, _but enough to enjoy the view.

“Five minutes at best. Let’s see how erect his body can get before that,”

With a grinning smile upon those lips and a venomous mindset, Jesse’s form eagerly grabbed for his desire and made the first of strokes.

_Fuck. _

And then a little rub, letting those long-forgotten human fingers delicately run over the naked flesh.

In that moment, a low sigh escaped the male as Yubel let himself relax on the loose throne, melting further into the chair and mellowing that sinister cackle down. Fingers moved once more, beginning a moving rhythmic act with an eager, but slow start, going up, and dropping down so …carefully. Soaking in every move of what the demon couldn’t feel anymore, _cherishing _it.

The male’s mouth lowly let itself fall agape, curling smile staying in place as the movement was repeated.

Another stroke and the heat building up in his _foreign _body was felt. The heart that beat for this teenager pumped a little faster, excitement felt growing in the groins each time Yubel experimented with himself and low sounds escaped in the lone throne room.

Again, and again, and _again _and the pace of going impatiently formed not too soon.

“…Heheh… so long…!” 

The figure dared clutch onto himself harder, _rougher, _putting a little _force _in the grasp to _relish _in the painful delight of his own building hunger.

“…Ahahahah…HAHAH! Are you feeling this, _Jesse?!”_

He felt. _He felt. _Yubel _knew _he felt and _he suffered. _And if he did, so would _Jadensuffer. Suffersuffersuffer_ to make him SUFFER and nothing else. To feel the pain of the eternity of time and his best-_fucking_-friend be disposed as some sort of, some—

_“Let go of my body!” _

“—Cumdumpster,”

Yes. That was it.

_“What are you on about?! Yubel!?” _

“Hm?” Orange eyes moved to look up, a dull expression befalling Jesse’s face as his hand momentarily stopped and the said intrusion was looked at. “Ah…”

The boy. Right. He was awoken wasn’t he. Fully standing in front, in the spiritual, transparent, ghostly form with such _beautiful _expressions.

All the disgust, fear, anxiety, panic. Those negative emotions served for just his predator, and Yubel was eating _all_ of them up.

The boy was _trembling_.

Good.

“Like the view?”

Jesse’s cold voice echoed to his counterpart, not wasting a second’s notice to stretch that malicious smile out and lock eyes with his _prey._

“No! Stop abusing my body like that-!”

Yubel grinned further from his levitating throne, shifting some to prove the point of upcoming words further.

“Abusing?”

With one elbow leaned on the stone armchair, the male leaned his head on it, only ever continuing to keep the connection to those teal eyes unbreaking; to soak up every delightful _despair _disguised as an emotion.

“Looks to me like it’s standing a little too straight for me to be abusing it,”

The masked fiend took a hold of its _prideful_ _work _in his palm, presenting the fully naked, erect dick, to the lamb up front with a chuckle.

“This how you do it too? Do you think about Jaden? Does that get it standing more? Because I assure you, he’s all I’ve been thinki—”

“Stop it!! He’s my friend!”

Every spiteful lie struck a wound in the Academy student, all of the words Yubel spat ached more than last, the lies, the sight; _the sight. _So vile, disgusting, crude, and all the fiend ever did was grin in return as Jesse was forced watch _himself _going off in front of his very form.

_How sick could this spirit be?!_

Anger coursed through the clenched fists, teal eyes glaring down the insanity of it all, dreading on the verge of a breakdown.

Too much. It was all too much.

Cutting the sentence off, the swirl of emotions felt fueled up a sprint towards the demon in an attempt of an assault. With quick movements, Jesse ran up, managing to cut distance between himself and his lookalike in the sitting chair, fist curled up in a punch and those hidden muscles put to use.

Except none of it ever landed.

Orange eyes only glared. Watched and waited for that figure come closer, _within reach,_ momentarily losing their devious shine to soak up the thrill of the hunt. Not a second later of a perfect chance, with a sudden shift, Jesse's arm was just as equally grabbed and entire form fiercely pulled down close.

“_**What’s wrong**_?”

That sadistic tone asked in its twisted intention. It sounded so normal. _Gentle. _Almost _concerned _as to why his attack hadn’t landed.

“Cat got your tongue?"

Yubel chuckled, forcing the nervous and startled male keep his gaze at him. That beautiful, _beautiful _face frozen in shock, the unnerving… No, rather, _nerve wrecking _dread beating loudly in the form a suicidal heartbeat. Every sense in Jesse's mind temporarily leaving. Body unable to move, wield reflex for an appropriate reaction.

Petrified out of sheer fear.

So, _so _delicious.

“No, no… Of course not. It’s me who’ll have it. I’ll rip out your tongue so you can never say his name again!”

Another sound formed between the cackling, maniacal laughter. Jesse forced his senses return at the words, making an effort instinctively pull away with little success as that inhuman strength kept him; - or his bent form and _face _in place.

“S-shut up!”

A soft, frightened voice began again, although indifferent than before, orange eyes now noticed the annoying nuisance in them has formed.

Determination.

“I’m not afraid of you!”

Jesse tried again, wiggling about and forcing his other hand, legs, whatever could nudge, _nudge_, and move his form out of the demon’s grasp.

“You should be,”

His fiendish counterpart replied, savoring every little _protest _his prey was giving. Attempting. Oh so desperately _trying. _

“But if you aren’t, then I’ll _pierce _that emotion in your flesh. I’ll give you reason to dread me, _Jesse,_”

Emotions already too anxious, afraid, shrouded in panic and terror, every ounce of strength being put to be let go of and _survive. _But all the European student managed was making his counterpart laugh more. _Enjoy _his misery. And with those final words, that huge, teal, eye, _finally _shed a singular tear.

Crying. The boy _cried_ out of fear for his own life.

Yes. Good. Terror. Nightmare_. _He was suffering. Goodgood_goodgood _

_Fuck. _

“There’s no need to cry, Anderson,”

Yubel attempted some sort of a pity look. Attempted, _tried. _A _genuine _smile curled up at those lips and bright eyes, lost in their own sanity.

But he _tried, _truly.

An honest, twisted, _sick _expression that fed off of the frenzy and only got that riled dick standing harder.

“Your use still has worth to me,”

Firmly keeping that chin in place, swallowing a delicious bit of saliva down his own throat, Yubel licked his lips and took the other hand, one that was kept grasped of that supposed attack, to use.

To guide it further, closer, _closer down. _

“Starting with this one,”

A whisper followed by a motion. Jesse’s hand was led towards _himself. _To his own, itching, cock.

“?! Yubel-!”

At the sensation and realization, the teen frowned; letting all rage, hatred, unease, every disturbed and agitated feeling if only for a split second, overshadow that fear.

But that was all it was. A second. It all came clashing back as soon as those eyes pierced through him with far, _far _more emotion than before and the grip on his chin only tightened.

All the sadomasochism of hungering lust present on that face.

“Yeah, yeah… Now rub, or I'll rub this _fucking_ floor with your blood!”

A command without much choice. Yubel practically _initiated _the continued session, repeating the precise motion with intent only to instruct and, if kindness to speak, _help _the boy stroke him off correctly.

“…You’re insane… Jaden will stop you, no matter what you do to me,”

Jesse lowered his face, speaking in quieted whispers at his own realization that he allowed for his hand to move the ways guided, and that _he_ had _given into_ what Yubel wanted. He surrendered. Lost. Didn’t even try to fight it. With a free hand even. The opportunity for another assault was there. Swing and… probably be parried again. But he _could. _

He just didn’t. Entire posture locked in a disarray of one very much realistic nightmare. Of that insanity in _his own _body that looked so, so inhuman.

He tried, lost, tried again, was put to sleep, tried some more, and got laughed at again. This was _the _strongest monster spirit to exist, and nothing _he _had would overpower the fiend. He _fucking _tried. But even a fool knew better than to speed up his own death.

“…ah… shit… That’s perfect...” 

Which, Yubel seemed _very e_nthusiastic and keen about.

It was fine. Jaden would come. He knew the brunette would. It was in his spirit. They were _best friends _for fuck sake.

“…Hahah…! He won’t save you. He’s lost in his own darkness. It's eating him,”

The voice replied in the low exhales, the darkened version of that pale face letting out low laughs. Jesse met those eyes again; they were mellow, half-lidded, _being satisfied. _His own face wore the expression of exactly what it was.

Of someone being _jerked off. _

It was so _fucking weird. _Watching _yourself _have that be done. And by none other than—

The teen cut his thoughts short.

“He’ll prevail over himself,”

Yubel placed the hand over his again, nudging the elegant pace step it up.

“…Yeah? Yet look at yourself! _You _can’t prevail over _your _darkness and you’re full of shit!"

Teal-eyes watched those orange versions close and re-open, gasp out within his rhythm and cackle at the demon’s own bizarre fantasy – _madness. _So close, so present, every detail, _inhale of breath_, all within their faces reach. The desire-fueled thirst over such _agony _he felt radiating off of the card spirit.

But that was not justified. _None_ of Yubel’s words nor actions were justified.

_Look at what the fuck was he doing to him! _

“Shut the hell up Yubel!”

Fueled by anger concealed beneath that fear; fear of _dying, _the teen yelled back in the empty area, refusing further manipulation and obligation, clawing his fingers in on the throbbing dick and ending the curtained facade.

“—Ah, _fuck!” _

Forcing that shining orange open, Yubel’s body instinctively clenched as a shiver coursed through him.

A shiver of excitement, delight.

_Pleasure._

“You…”

Jesse choked back his words, face full of unbelievable shock and confusion of being hit with the sudden realization that his act was absolutely misguided of its intention.

That sinister smile returned, and he felt; _felt _pre-cum leaking the moment his harsh press on the dick happened.

Fucking, sick, masochist.

“Do that again, but with less talking,” 

Denial was cut short when his own formed leaned in, pulling the held jaw closer and finally, _finally,_ closing that small gap between lips in a rough, sealed, lock.

“_n-nfff--?!”_

Yubel forced a kiss. The ever-awaiting kiss of _hate _with that devious grin smiling all the way into it. Shoving the tongue in between those lips, no time gone wasted to _ravage _the hot, moist, insides of that mouth in the whimpers and noises of rejection his prey could muster.

But Jesse knew none of that would ever see light.

Not the bites his lips were drawn blood out of, not the wetness that marked him with dominance in its own saliva, not the hot, eager breathing of _his own body _that forced his way into his lungs and back, and lastly, not the hand urging him to send that sadomasochistic, demonic dragon to post orgasm.

“_m__mmff Yhublll--!_”

Nothing.

Only those eyes, that tongue, and that face of pure hysterical hunger. _Starvation. _

Yubel didn’t hear and he didn’t listen.

“You already gave in,”

The laughing voice whispered.

“No one else will find you. Succumb,_ Anderson_,”

He didn’t. _Wouldn’t_. Never. Jaden would come.

The teen loosened his face. Determination and willpower of his bond, Crystal beasts, everyone, rising bigger than that fear Yubel has built. He was his own, his _body _and _name _were his own, and he was still very much alive. And as long as all of those existed, he would stay standing and fighting.

Yubel might have left a scar or a deep wound, but he wouldn’t submit to _himself _nor this card spirit.

A won battle by the craze driven fiend, but not war. He lost, and it was time to end the ongoing dispute.

At least until the next one.

With an echoing chuckle, Yubel felt the submission of his prey be granted.

He stopped resisting.

All the wet and sloppy noises of that kiss were now _allowed. _No more rejecting whispers, no more tense posture, and no more anxiety and refusal of that beautiful hand-job.

“Accepted it?”

The fiend quietly asked and Jesse smirked within their kiss in return.

“Fuck you,”

The teen shifted, feeling Yubel forcefully break their connection and pulling their faces agape for some space and air; - or rather, deep exhales, _gasps. _Rubbing his fingers together in the hot sticky mass, teal eyes looked down and the reaction for the cause was obvious, too.

“…Hah! ...Hahahah…!”

His counterpart pulled himself back in the throne, loosening and lazing his form fully on it, still partially coming down from the white haven of post-orgasm _fucking millenniums _untouched.

And did it feel so damn good.

“Jaden will suffer as I keep hurting you,”

Yubel shifted his head to look at the standing male. Oddly enough, stern posture, eyeing his lookalike with fierce eyes and missing… _something._

Fear.

Where’d that fear go?

“I won’t go down by you Yubel. And neither will Jaden,” 

His fighting spirit arose back up?

Jesse's darkened form sighed, closing his eyes with an unamused expression.

A nuisance needing to be crushed. He _just_ had to break him again. As he was before, in those couple, luscious, minutes.

Maybe later.

“Time to go back to sleep,”

Another motion and the conscious granted to the teen was pulled back, body within the fiend’s command and the fainted spirit put back in the Crystal Chamber.

And with that, silence overtook the empty stone halls yet again.

Just him, in Jesse’s body, the levitating throne, and those couple of floating squares.

Alone, bored, and stuck _fucking waiting_.

Though, things definitely changed ever since the last time he spoke those words. Maybe not by much, but they certainly left an impact. Considering how long this was taking, it might even become a repetitive cycle.

“...Hm...”

Jesse’s form sighed to himself, thoughts drifting in a _specific _direction.

_Fuck you. _

Offer or temptation. Or both.

Would it make Jaden suffer?

Yes it would.

Then who cared what it was.

He still needed to break _Jesse Anderson _again, and Jaden was, after all, so, _so _slow.


End file.
